Till I See You Again
by TheKingsRose09
Summary: When Rachel and Richard are forbidden from seeing one another, what lengths will they go to in order to keep their love strong? What sacrifices will be made in order for them to stay together? Rated M for later chapters, story is way better than the summary.


**( Authors Note: Ok, so this is my first story so please go easy on me. This is based on of an actual event in my life that I'm going through right now and I thought writing about it would help. I'm not sure what the ending to this story will be like since it's still happening to me as we speak, so just bear with me. So here you go, RobRae forever!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, if I did Robin and Raven would be together!**

* * *

It wasn't that she wasn't interested in what Kori was saying, she really was trying to pay attention to her friend, but for the life of her Rachel couldn't find the strength to listen to her complain about how Roy(1), her boyfriend of two years, wouldn't cuddle with her during their movie marathon the night before. Don't get her wrong, Rachel cared about her friends problems and wanted to help her, but she really wasn't in the mood to listen to Kori's crap today. Any other day would've been fine. She could listen to Kori and come up with some reason for her boyfriends actions, like Roy was just being moody or some other excuse about why he wouldn't cuddle with her. Of course those days Rachel's life wasn't in complete shambles.

"And he just walked out right in the middle of the movie, right in the middle of it, can you believe it? The nerve of him!"

Rachel sighed and looked up at her friend, trying her best to be supportive. "I'm sure he had a good reason for leaving Kori. He wouldn't just get up and leave without a good reason."

Kori crossed her arms and scoffed, ignoring the sadness and annoyance laced within Rachel's half-hearted reassurance. "No! His mom suddenly calls and then suddenly he had to leave. Something like this always happens, it gets so old Rachel. Garth(2) wouldn't treat me like that."

Rachel groaned inwardly. Not another one of her Roy-Garth rants, she definitely wasn't in the mood for one of those. She could handle the _Roy is a terrible boyfriend_ rant, but not the _I don't know which guy I want to be with _rant, not now. Even knowing this she still couldn't bring herself to tell Kori she wasn't in the mood to hear it, so she stood there in the school parking lot listening to her babble on about how terrible Roy was and how amazing Gath was while she was slowly dieing inside.

"I mean he actually wants to cuddle with me! Roy's just so moody sometimes and won't even let me hold his hand! You understand where I'm coming from, right Rae?"

Rachel sighed and nodded her head, praying that this torture would end soon. "Yeah Kori."

She wished her problems were that simple. She wished she was _able _to hold _his_ hand…

"Thank you! See, I knew you'd see where I was coming from!" Rachel simply nodded her head, looking around the parking lot for some excuse she could use to get her away from her friends petty _problems_… if you could even call them that.

Kori was still ranting when Rachel spotted Victor coming out the schools back doors and into the parking lot, looking over what was probably his football schedule in his hands. She silently begged him to look up and see her inaudible cry for help, not knowing how much longer she could listen to Kori. As if sensing her plea Victor looked up from his paper and over at Rachel, then to Kori, then back to Rachel, seeing the obvious distress hidden in her eyes. Apparently Kori was having another only of her Roy-Garth rants. Poor Rachel, he could just let her suffer through another one of those, he had to do something.

"Hey Kori, I need to talk to Rachel for a sec. Mind if I steal her from you?" he yelled from across the parking lot, silencing Kori mid rant. She jerked her head over to where Victor stood and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Fine, but don't take to long, I'm not finished with her yet." Kori warned, and then made her way over to where Karen, Tara, and Kole stood talking in a tight circle beside them. Rachel let out a quiet groan, already dreading having to return and listen to more of Kori's pointless shit.

Rachel practically sprinted over to where Victor stood waiting for her, his arms crossed and an amused expression lightened his features. "Another _my boyfriend sucks_ stories? Or was it a_ Garth is just so perfect_ stories? Oh, and you're welcome for coming to your rescue... again." Victor said smiling.

"Try both, and thanks again Vic, I owe you one."

"More like owe me twenty. When are you just gonna tell her you don't wanna hear it? Doesn't she know what you're going through right now?" Victor questioned, fishing for his car keys buried somewhere in his pocket.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. Victor had asked her this question a thousand times already but she could never come up with an answer. She guessed it was because she didn't want to have to listen to Kori bitch about how friends were supposed to listen to their friends problems and that she wasn't being a good friend. Of course if that were the case then Kori had been a crappy friend for the past month. Rachel wasn't even sure if Kori listened to her when she tried to talk to her anymore or if she just acted like she was. She couldn't stand people with double standards, but that was Kori for you.

"I just don't wanna listen to her give me shit for blowing her off. It's easier to just listen to her than having to deal with her in bitch mode."

"But you can't just let her run all over you Rae. You don't deserve that, especially now. She should know that."

What Victor said was true, she shouldn't let Kori treat her the way she was nor did she deserve it, but she just didn't have the energy to deal with Kori right now. She had bigger problems than having to listen to Kori's whining.

"Vic, I just honestly don't have the energy to deal with her right now. Any other day I'd give her hell for it but not now." Rachel suddenly felt exhausted. She leaned against Victors arm and sighed, as a single tear fell down her cheek. "What did I do to deserve this Victor? Why did this have to happen?"

Rachel wasn't one to cry. In fact, she never cried. Especially not in front of other people, she hated seeming so weak, but she had reached her breaking point. It was times like these when she missed him the most. When she would give anything for him to wrap his strong arms around her and gently run his hand through her hair and sooth her with reassuring words that were able to calm her in ways only he could manage.

Victor looked down at his best friend. Never had he seen her look so defeated. The usual spark of fire that always seemed to light her eyes had vanished, leaving behind the broken shell of the girl he had come to love as his little sister. He wrapped one of his big arms around her tiny shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze "Please don't cry Rae. If i had the answers to those questions I'd tell you Rae, but i don't know what to tell you. If I could I'd make it all go away and you know that I would in a heartbeat. You're my little sister Rachel, it kills me to see you hurting so much. And I know I can't undo what happened, but I can help you through this in any way I can. Hell, I'll go to the nail salon with you if you asked me to, just please don't cry." he begged, whipping away another stay tear that escaped from her eye.

A small smile started to form in the corner of her mouth as she looked up at the man she considered her closest friend and brother, "You know I don't go to nail salons." her voice dripping back into her usual sarcastic tone.

Victor laughed and hugged the girl in his arms tightly, "That's my girl! Now for me, will you ditch Kori and come grab a bite to eat with me? They're having a special at the pizza place down the road. Free cheesy bread with every large pizza you get."

"I don't know. You know I'd love to but..."

"Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot about her. She still not letting you go anywhere?"

Rachel shook her head, running a hand through her purple streaked hair. "No, I'm still on lockdown. I just got my phone back yesterday but they are constantly taking it and going through my messages. Like I'm stupid enough to text him on my phone."

"So you have talked to him since it happened?"

"Yeah, Tara lets me borrow her phone during yearbook so I can talk to him for a little while at least. An hour and a half is better than nothing."

Victor nodded his head, unsure of what else he could tell her that would help give her some sort reassurance. He was completely at a loss for words. For the first time since he had known Rachel, he had absolutely no idea what to tell her. As if sensing his discomfort, Rachel smiled and gave Victor's shoulder a soft nudge, pointing over to where Kori stood in her tight circle of girls wildly waving her hands in the air. " Ten bucks says she just noticed Katherine Moth is wearing the same shirt she is today."

Victor looked over just in time to see Katherine, aka Kitten, walking out of school wearing an identical purple sequin tank top and white throw while Kori had her hands thrown up in the air, waving them over at Kitten and screaming something Victor couldn't understand.

"Twenty bucks says she'll have to come over here and tell you all about it." he said, desperately trying not to laugh but was failing miserably.

As if on cue, Kori marched over towards them, her arms crossed tightly across her chest and her bottom lip poked out.

"Rachel! Rachel my life is over! Officially over!"

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes, "Kori your life isn't over just because Kitten is wearing the same shirt you are."

"You don't understand Rachel, it's 'Kitten'. Who knows how many people saw me wearing the same wearing the same shirt! I'll never be able to show my face at school again!" Kori whined, raking her fingers through her dark red hair.

"Kori, it's a little to late to be worrying about this now so it's not even worth whining over."

"Well, that shows how much you care. Some friend you are." and with that, Kori stormed off, hopped into her car, and sped out of the school parking lot leaving behind a speechless Victor and Rachel.

"I don't think she took that to well" Victor said after recovering from his initial shock.

"It's Kori, what did you expect? A thank you and a smile?" Rachel questioned, taking her car keys out of her hoodie pocket. "Well I better be going. I wouldn't be surprised id my mom's called the cops to come looking for me already."

Victor sighed and pulled Rachel into a goodbye hug, silently hoping she would be ok after her mom got ahold of her. "Now you know I'm just a call away. I'll be over there in three seconds flat."

Rachel smiled and leaned deeper into Victor's strong arms, gathering any last-minute comfort and strength she could, because she knew she'd need it once she got home. "I'll be timing you." and with that Rachel got into her car and drove off, leaving the school and Victor behind her as she drew closer and closer to home, her own personal hell.

* * *

**Ok, so that's the end of chapter one. I hope you liked it. Please leave comments, i want to get at least ten before i continue writing this. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
